


Run From The Hungry Foes

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario 3D Land (Video Game)
Genre: Hamburgers, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Enjoying a decent hamburger banquet will have to wait for Dry Bowser as he has to flee from the hungry enemies who want it for themselves!





	Run From The Hungry Foes

Poor Dry Bowser. Hamburgers, some bottles of fresh water... it was suppose to be a nice calm day. But that's kind of hard to have when you're a skeletal reptile on the run from a bunch of starving enemies who want your banquet of sandwiches. Going through the sandy beaches, Dry Bowser chucked several of his bones at the various Goombas bouncing towards him, with him also blasting purple fireballs from his mouth to burn the flying enemies, going into the cave nearby.

"Argh..." Dry Bowser groaned to himself as he placed his left bony hand on his forehead, taking one of the burgers he had in his picnic basket and munching on it as he tried to take solace from the enemy horde not being able to find him in the pitch black. "Just one day, I wanted to enjoy a decent meal in the open... well so much for that."

His moment of peace wouldn't last, as a Bone Piranha Plant popped up right next to him. Dry Bowser quickly smashed the bony plant with one of his bones that he was quick to place back into his body as he punched through the muddy terrain before him, with enough punching managing to get him into a giant ravine. Looking down it, he spotted a ladder that he climbed swiftly, the scent of his juicy hamburgers catching the attention of pesky Swoopers flying around as they all swooped right towards him.

"Just perfect," Dry Bowser sarcastically stated as he shocked the blind bats with his electricity, spinning around within his spiky charcoal shell as he headed into the ravine, landing within the stream of water at the very bottom as he was swept away by the current. Emerging from his shell, Dry Bowser glanced up to see a couple of more Swoopers heading towards him. "They really don't know when to quit, huh?"

Deciding that they didn't need to keep on his trail, Dry Bowser pulled out another bone from his skeletal body, chucking it towards the bats like a boomerang as it knocked all of them into the water, with the bone twirling all the way back to him. Eventually the river stream lead to an exit, with Dry Bowser squinting his eyes as the light was bright, with it revealing the outside world, with it being in the middle of a grassy meadow, with there being plenty of more enemies sensing the scent of burgers that Dry Bowser hid away within his shell.


End file.
